24 horas
by Magalegal
Summary: E se você tivesse 24 horas para achar o amor da sua vida? Huddy!
1. Chapter 1

**24 horas**

House e Wilson estavam em suas motos em alguma estrada do país.

Wilson: To cansado!

House: Mais algum sintoma? - preocupado.

Wilson: Não cansado de doente, cansado de ficar nessa moto! - riu - vamos parar um pouco.

House: Ok!

Eles pararam em uma cidadezinha qualquer; o lugar era sossegado, tudo o que eles precisavam.

House: Você está bem?

Wilson: Do mesmo jeito quando você fez a mesma pergunta a 10 minutos atrás! - riu - é fofa sua preocupação!

House: E você é gay! - rolou os olhos rindo - eu só não quero que você morra muito longe de casa, porque é quase impossível eu guiar duas motos ao mesmo tempo e ainda mais com um defunto em cima!

Wilson: Eu sei que você me ama House! - eles se hospedaram em um hotel na beira da estrada, nada muito 'burocrático' devido a 'morte' de House. Eles dormiram e no dia seguinte foram conhecer a cidade.

Bom, a cidade era um ovo! Não tinha muitas coisas, as pessoas eram tranqüilas, nada comparado com a loucura de New Jersey. Mas tinha um parque, simples, mas um parque!

Eles curtiram o lugar, indo nos brinquedos, naquelas barracas de atirar em alguma coisa pra ganhar alguma coisa!

House: Chega né! Podemos ir embora? - ele estava entediado.

Wilson: Não! - e ele empolgado - só mais uma vez!

House: Wilson, essa é a 5ª vez que você tenta isso e não consegue derrubar o palhaço! Vamos embora!

Wilson: Já vou House! - atirando pra ver se derrubava o palhaço e ganhar uma girafa de pelúcia.

House o largou lá, mas não foi embora, ficou andando até que viu uma barraca: Mãe Magá ~ em seus olhos vejo seu futuro. Ele riu, mas ficou intrigado e entrou.

O lugar era roxo, com uma iluminação escassa e um cheiro forte de incenso de canela. Ele virou as costas pra ir embora.

Mãe Magá: Você já vai? - apareceu de trás das cortinas roxas.

House: Sim! Eu não lavei minhas mãos para você ler! - sarcástico.

Mãe Magá: Você é engraçado e um pouco burro! - ele arregalou os olhos - se você usasse seus olhos pra ler a placa, veria que eu não leio mãos - sorriu.

House: Eu já vou! - se virou de novo.

Mãe Magá: Espera! - ele parou - se não vai se consultar, por que entrou?

House: Por que eu entrei? - ele não sábio o por que - eu entrei... Porque...

Mãe Magá: Sente-se - ele sentou.

House: Eu não tenho dinheiro... - mentiu.

Mãe Magá: Eu estou te cobrando? - um pouco grossa - me dê suas mãos e...

House: Mas você disse que não lê mãos! - a cortou.

Mãe Magá: Posso fazer meu trabalho? - brava.

House: Pode - com um pouco de medo.

Mãe Magá: Me dê suas mãos e olhe nos meus olhos - ele obedeceu e ficaram se encarando por 3 minutos - qual seu nome?

House: Esse não é seu trabalho? Adivinhar as coisas? - rindo. Mãe Magá pegou uma revista que estava no chão e deu na cabeça dele - AI! - passando a mão na área dolorida.

Mãe Magá: Eu tenho um taco de baseball ali atrás, eu ficaria quieto se fosse você! - ele rolou os olhos - qual seu nome?

House: Thomas.

Mãe Magá: Você está mentindo! - convicta.

House: Gregory.

Mãe Magá: Bom, Gregory, você está morto!

House arregalou os olhos, mas ela poderia ter lido em algum jornal, já que sua 'morte' foi publicada em alguns jornais do país.

_2 meses atrás._

_Lisa Cuddy acordou, fez ioga, arrumou a Rachel pra escolinha e foi pro hospital. Lá tinha um jornal em sua mesa, como sempre, ela pegou e sentiu seu coração parar: Dr. Gregory House morre em explosão de prédio em New Jersey._

House: Se eu estou morto e falando com você, então quer dizer que estamos no filme 'Ghost'? - outra 'revistada' na cabeça - Ai, desculpa... - passando a mão na cabeça.

Mãe Magá: Você está morto por dentro. Há muito tempo!

House: Nunca estive melhor!

Mãe Magá: Você está mentindo de novo!

House: Por que você acha que eu estou mentindo?

Mãe Magá: Everybody lies! - agora ele ficou assustado - você não acha?

House: Acho! - sincero pela primeira vez.

Mãe Magá: Aconteceram coisas importantes que te mataram! Não! Espera... - olhando em seus olhos.

House: O que?

Mãe Magá: Você não morreu! Parte de você ainda vive! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! - ela levantou e começou a procurar alguma coisa.

House: Você está procurando seu kit de primeiros-socorros? - rindo e se esquivando da 'revistada'.

Mãe Magá: Esse seu senso de humor é importante pra te manter vivo, mas não é o bastante. Achei! - ela sentou - segure isso - era uma pedra verde - e diga pra ela o que você mais deseja.

House: Você quer que eu diga para uma pedra o que eu mais desejo?

Mãe Magá: Sim!

House: Mas é uma pedra! - inconformado.

Mãe Magá: Colabora comigo! - ele rolou os olhos e concordou - agora, segure-a como se você fosse rezar e faça um desejo sincero, do fundo do seu coração.

House pegou a pedra e fez como ela mandou, fechou os olhos e desejou o que ele mais queria.

House: Pronto! - ela pegou a pedra de volta e colocou entre suas mãos.

Mãe Magá: Não!

House: O que?

Mãe Magá: A morte do seu amigo é inevitável, você tem que pedir algo possível! - ele arregalou de novo os olhos.

House: Como...? - chocado.

Mãe Magá: A pedra! - sorriu - agora, faça outro pedido! - entregou a pedra pra ele.

House fez tudo de novo, e desejou. Devolveu a pedra. Mãe Magá também fez tudo de novo.

Mãe Magá: Agora sim! - sorrindo - vamos fazer o seguinte, para o seu desejo se realizar, você terá que comprar uma rosa branca.

House: Pra que?

Mãe Magá: Na hora você vai saber! - piscou pra ele - em 24 horas seu desejo se realiza.

House: E se não se realizar? - debochando, pois seria impossível.

Mãe Magá: Leva a pedra! Se não se realizar, jogue-a fora, afinal é só uma pedra. Agora se realizar, você tem que trazer a pedra pra mim!

House: Ok! - ele tinha absoluta certeza que iria jogar a pedra fora - quanto eu te devo?

Mãe Magá: Nada! - ele achou estranho - eu falei pra você sentar, não foi?

House: Mas...

Mãe Magá: Só me traga a pedra!

Ele levantou e foi mancando porta a fora.

Mãe Magá: Mais uma coisa...

House: Sabia... Fala! - parado na 'porta' da barraca.

Mãe Magá: Qual o nome dela?

House: Como você...? - arregalando os olhos novamente.

Mãe Magá: Você subestima o poder da pedra, meu caro!

House: O nome dela é Lisa - e saiu.

Gregory olhou no relógio 18:39.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele jogaria a pedra na primeira lixeira que encontrasse; quando achou uma, ficou parado na frente segurando a pedra '_isso é ridículo, é só uma pedra!_', mas não conseguia jogar, a idéia de ver Lisa Cuddy mais uma vez instigava seu ser! Ele daria uma chance ao destino, guardou a pedra no bolso e no dia seguinte compraria a rosa branca, afinal eram 24 horas!

No dia seguinte ele acordou antes que o Wilson. Olhou a cama do amigo, viu que ele dormia agarrado a uma girafa de pelúcia; ele riu. Foi a banheiro, tomou um banho, acordou o Wilson e foram tomar café.

Wilson: Onde você estava?

House: Onde? - sem entender.

Wilson: No parque! Eu te procurei e você tinha sumido. Só depois a gente se encontrou.

House: Estava na roda gigante - mentiu - por que o interesse na minha pessoa? - grosso como sempre.

Wilson: Só achei estranho! - e voltou a tomar seu café.

House: Você viu alguma floricultura por aqui? - o oncologista largou a xícara.

Wilson: Você conheceu alguém! - gritou.

House: Cala a boca, Wilson!

Wilson: Quem é? Ela é bonita? Se você já está comprando flores é porque é especial!

House: Não tem ninguém! Na verdade quero encomendar as flores pro seu velório! - tentando não ficar vermelho.

Wilson: Você não me engana House! - riu.

Ok, comprar a maldita flor seria impossível com James Wilson do lado. House teria que despistá-lo. Inventou uma história que tinha que arrumar a moto e que preferia ir sozinho. Wilson não ia insistir e também não achou ruim ficar um pouco sozinho.

House: Não morra até eu voltar, ok?

Wilson: Ok! - riu.

House foi à procura de uma floricultura. Achou 3, mas nenhuma tinha rosa branca. Na quarta loja.

House: Como vocês não têm rosas brancas? - impaciente, pois já eram 15:29, se ele fosse encontrar com Cuddy, ela teria que sair de onde ela estava nesse exato momento.

Atendente: Sinto muito senhor, mas rosas brancas nessa época do ano são difíceis!

Greg saiu chateado de lá. Voltou para o hotel.

Wilson: Onde você foi? Você saiu de manhã e agora já são 17 horas!

House: Estou bem mãe! A moto quebrou e o mecânico não tinha uma peça pra trocar - enquanto falava, entrava no banheiro para não ter que responder mais perguntas.

Wilson: Vamos no parque de novo! - gritou na porta.

House: Vamos!

Wilson: Jura? - surpreso - achei que diria não.

House: Tenho um assunto a resolver no parque! - saindo do banheiro.

Wilson: Você conheceu alguém! - sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

House: Fica quieto Wilson!

Foram ao parque, mas estava desmontado.

Wilson: Droga... Gostei daqui! House, onde você vai? - vendo o amigo mancar, mas não o seguiu.

Greg foi até a tenda de Mãe Magá.

House: Olá!

Mãe Magá: Gregory! - arrumando as coisas - deu certo?

House: Por isso vim aqui, minha cara! Não deu certo! - com um sorriso vitorioso.

Mãe Magá: Não? - sem acreditar - tem certeza?

House: Você está vendo alguma Lisa aqui? Já são 19:35! Se ela se materializar aqui em 3 minutos, tudo bem.

Mãe Magá: Ela não vai vir!

House: Claro que não! Porque esse vudu que você faz não funciona! - ainda sorrindo.

Mãe Magá: Hey! - estalou os dedos e a luz da tenda apagou e só uma vela iluminava o local - Eu não faço vudu - falou atrás dele - se não deu certo foi porque você fez algo errado! Comprou a rosa?

House: N-não achei - assustado.

Mãe Magá: E como você queria que funcionasse? - a luz voltou - a rosa é a chave principal para dar certo!

House: Por que? - ainda assustado.

Mãe Magá: Quando você entregar, ela dirá!

House: A rosa dirá? - confuso.

Mãe Magá: Não! Desde quando rosas falam? A Lisa!

House: Ah tá! Então isso só vai acontecer quando eu tiver a rosa?

Mãe Magá: Exato! Mais alguma duvida?

House: Pra onde o parque vai?

Mãe Magá: Não sei ainda, por que? Quer saber onde me procurar pra devolver minha pedra? - sorrindo.

House: Ou pra dizer que não funcionou!

Mãe Magá: Veremos se funcionará ou não! - ainda sorrindo - mas não tenha pressa para devolver a pedra!

House saiu da tenda e achou Wilson sentado e pálido.

House: O que foi?

Wilson: Não estou me sentindo... - desmaiou.

Foi aquela correria, alguns funcionários do parque ajudaram a levar o médico ao hospital. Mãe Magá foi para o hospital com eles.

Mãe Magá: O que ele tem?

House: Câncer

Mãe Magá: Mas ele não é oncologista? - confusa - por que ele não se trata?

House: Porque ele é um idiota! - com raiva do amigo.

Mãe Magá: James Wilson - ela tinha uma pedra entre as mãos e a esfregava.

House: O que você está fazendo? - curioso.

Mãe Magá: Shh! - ela olhou para a pedra - ele passou por cada uma sendo seu amigo!

House: Passou?

Mãe Magá: Você é médico, você sabe que as pessoas morrem!

House: Ele... Ele morreu? - com lagrima nos olhos.

James Wilson faleceu naquela noite.


	3. Chapter 3

House ficou desolado. Mãe Magá ficou sempre ao seu lado.

Mãe Magá: Não tem nada que eu possa falar nesse momento, mas se você quiser desabafar, estou aqui!

Ele não respondeu. Chorou em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, ligou para Foreman para ele ir lá e liberar o corpo do amigo, já que House estava 'morto'.

House: Quando eu conheci o Wilson, ele estava se divorciando.

Mãe Magá: Divórcios são difíceis - sempre ao lado dele.

House: Ele é... era um idiota!

Mãe Magá: Ele foi idiota o bastante para ser seu amigo! - ele sorriu.

House: Verdade - ainda sorrindo.

Mãe Magá: Talvez você não queria saber disso, mas sei exatamente o que você está passando.

House: O que aconteceu? - curioso.

Mãe Magá: Eu perdi meu marido há 4 anos.

House: Ele morreu de que?

Mãe Magá: Infarto. Ele tinha 45 anos - uma lagrima rolou.

House: Quantos anos você tem?

Mãe Magá: Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? - sorriu.

House: Sinceramente? - ela concordou - uns 55, 60.

Mãe Magá: Nossa! Tudo bem que eu não me arrumo como antes, mas assim você me ofende! - rindo - eu sou uma senhora de 51 anos!

House: E por que você não se arruma de novo? Você é uma senhora bonita! - sorriu.

Mãe Magá: Você não faz meu tipo - piscou para ele - mas não sinto mais vontade de me arrumar! Me arrumar pra quem?

House: Você pode conhecer alguém! Esfrega suas pedras, vai que tem alguém em seu caminho!

Mãe Magá: Ah, agora você acredita nas minhas pedras!

House: Por que não? - sorriu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio um pouco.

House: Você fala com ele?

Mãe Magá: Com quem? - confusa.

House: Com seu marido? - com um pouco de vergonha.

Mãe Magá: Não.

House: Você não faz esse tipo de 'contato'?

Mãe Magá: Faço para os clientes, não pra mim! Eu viveria numa 'ilusão' de que ele não morreu. E eu acho que na vida, você tem que admitir que algumas coisas se vão e alguns entes queridos também!

House: Para os clientes ok, para você não! - sorriu.

Mãe Magá: Eu tenho que pagar minhas contas! - riu.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, até Foreman chegar e liberar o corpo.

House: Tenho que ir.

Mãe Magá: Esses primeiros dias, talvez meses, vão ser difíceis, mas sempre lembre das coisas legais, engraçadas, idiotas que ele fez. Sempre ajuda! - sorriu.

House: Obrigado! - a abraçou - até um dia!

Mãe Magá: Até - ela retribuiu o abraço e foi saindo.

House: Hey! - a chamou - qual seu nome?

Mãe Magá: Margaret Conner.

House: Tchau Margaret!

Mãe Magá: Tchau Gregory - acenou - e devolva minha pedra!

House: Ok!

O corpo de Wilson foi levado para New Jersey, teve o velório com os amigos e familiares e depois ele foi cremado. House não foi, ele pegou sua moto e dirigiu sem rumo.

Em algum lugar do país.

Lisa Cuddy acordou, fez ioga, arrumou a Rachel pra escolinha e foi pro hospital. Lá tinha um jornal em sua mesa, como sempre, ela pegou e sentiu seu coração parar: Morre Dr. James Wilson de câncer!

Cuddy ficou pasma. Em menos de 3 meses, House e Wilson tinham morrido. Ela chorou. Ela nunca mais veria Wilson, conversaria com ele ou simplesmente olharia para ele. E House? Ela não sabia o que pensar de House. Seu amor.

Ela queria ir para New Jersey, mas para que? Nem House, nem Wilson estariam lá. Nem em um cemitério teriam suas lembranças, afinal ambos foram cremados.

Uma ano se passou. Lisa seguiu sua vida com Rachel. Ela não conseguia ter um relacionamento com ninguém; parecia que sempre que ela estava em um encontro, House chegaria e estragaria tudo.

Ela sempre pensava nele. Como se ele fosse chegar a qualquer momento...

Ela trabalhava num hospital em New Haven, Connecticut. Era fim de semana e sua irmã com os filhos viram passar o dia.

Cuddy: Tem um parque aqui perto, podemos levar as crianças.

Julia: Ótima idéia.

E foram. Elas conversavam, enquanto olhavam as crianças se divertindo. Num momento de silêncio, Lisa viu uma tenda roxa.

Cuddy: Já volto.

Julia: Ok.

Na tenda tinha uma placa: _Mãe Magá ~ em seus olhos vejo seu futuro. _ela ficou curiosa e entrou.

Cuddy: Olá? - parecia que não tinha ninguém.

Mãe Magá: Olá! - aparecendo - tudo bom?

Cuddy: Tudo - um pouco assustada.

Mãe Magá: Senta.

Cuddy: Eu só vim olhar, eu... - foi interrompida.

Mãe Magá: Por favor - apontou para a cadeira.

Cuddy: Ok - ficou sem jeito se negar.

Mãe Magá: Me dê suas mãos - a médica deu - olhe nos meus olhos.

Cuddy: Ok - e olhou. Ficaram se 'olhando' por uns 3 minutos.

Mãe Magá: Qual seu nome?

Cuddy: Lisa.

Mãe Magá: Lisa, por quanto tempo você vai fingir que nada aconteceu?

Cuddy: Oi? - sem entender.

Mãe Magá: Por que você ainda não foi vê-los?

Cuddy: Quem? - confusa.

Mãe Magá: Seus amigos.

Cuddy: Do que você está falando? - mais confusa.

Mãe Magá: Seus amigos que se foram! - Lisa arregalou os olhos - eles sentiram sua falta quando você se foi, o mínimo que você podia fazer era ir se despedir deles.

Cuddy: Mas... - ela não conseguia falar.

Mãe Magá: Pelo menos um deles não merecia seu desprezo.

Cuddy: Eu... - ela sabia que era do Wilson de quem ela falava - eu nem sabia que ele estava doente.

Mãe Magá: Você foi atrás? Você ligou pra saber como eles estavam? Você era, de fato, amiga deles? - ela falou firme.

Cuddy: Eu... - ela chorava - quem é você?

Mãe Magá: Não importa quem eu sou. O que importa é que estou certa, não estou?

Cuddy: Está - falou baixo - e agora é tarde - chorando.

Mãe Magá: Olha para mim!

Cuddy: Como você sabe essas coisas? - assustada.

Mãe Magá: Não me chamo Mãe Magá à toa - u_u - um deles ainda vive em você! E você vive nele. Temos que fazer alguma coisa - e começou a procurar algo.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo?

Mãe Magá: Aqui está - era uma pedra - pegue-a e faça um pedido.

Cuddy: Pra pedra? - confusa.

Mãe Magá: Sim! Peça algo que você mais deseja.

Lisa segurou a pedra com força e fez seu pedido.

Cuddy: Pronto.

Mãe Magá: Me dê a pedra - segurou em suas mãos - ok, pedido valido. E para ele se realizar, você terá que comprar um cravo.

Cuddy: Por que?

Mãe Magá: Para o pedido se realizar! E ele se realizará em 24 horas.

Cuddy: 24 horas? - riu - sei.

Mãe Magá: Sobre seu pedido, você terá que acreditar nele.

Cuddy: Você sabe o que eu pedi?

Mãe Magá: 'Dizer adeus para ele', não foi?

Cuddy: Como você sabe? - arregalou os olhos.

Mãe Magá: A pedra!

Cuddy: Você fala com as pedras?

Mãe Magá: Eu não sou louca, se é isso que você está pensando. Voltando ao seu pedido, ele vai se realizar se você acreditar! E comprar a flor.

Cuddy: Por que eu tenho que comprar a flor?

Mãe Magá: Na hora você vai saber.

Cuddy: Se eu comprar a flor, meu desejo vai se realizar em 24 horas? - sem acreditar.

Mãe Magá: Vai!

Cuddy: E se não se realizar? - o mais provável.

Mãe Magá: Leva a pedra, se não se realizar, jogue-a fora. Mas se realizar, traga de volta pra mim.

Cuddy: Se não realizar eu jogo fora, se realizar eu trago de volta. Entendi! - achando que aquela senhora era louca como suas pedras - e quanto eu devo à senhora?

Mãe Magá: Nada!

Cuddy: Nada? Isso é algum tipo de truque?

Mãe Magá: Não! Sem truques! Só me traga a pedra.

Cuddy: Ok!

Lisa saiu, daria a senhora louca e à pedra uma chance. Ela sabia que seria impossível o House voltar dos mortos, mas o que custava se iludir por 24 horas.

Ela olhou no relógio; eram 14:53.


End file.
